Otoño Sempiterno
by Ivanka Earendel Romanova
Summary: Pequeñas historias creadas por el reto de escritura "Fictober" en el grupo "Yo también estoy esperando un nuevo capítulo de Muérdago y Mortífagos." Meta: Hacer 31 drabbles.
1. Nostalgia del Pasado

No he dejado Ouroboros, pero necesito un poquito de inspiración y centrar mis pensamientos. Mientras tanto, en el grupo de Facebook "Yo también estoy esperando un nuevo capítulo de Muérdago y Mortífagos" hay una dinámica llamada Fictober, donde cada día hay una palabra con la que puedes crear una historia pequeña, los conocidos drabbles. Vamos a ver cuántos días lo podré hacer y qué se me ocurrirá que también me ayude con Ouroboros.

"Los libros y personajes de Harry Potter corresponden a J.K Rowling. Yo sólo realizo relatos relacionados con el mundo que ella creó."

Fictober 1 de octubre: Manzana.

**"Nostalgia del Pasado." **

Después de todo el tiempo que pasó y cómo terminó su historia, Hermione se negaba a compartir con nadie sus recuerdos más intensos y profundos de años de una relación cuyo final la lastimó de un modo en que sólo Harry, ahora su esposo, podía entender.

Ella nunca fue alguien a la que le interesara andar detrás de cualquier adolescente sólo por su aspecto y sabía que por ello sus demás compañeras de casa la llamaban "Santurrona" y "Frígida" a sus espaldas.

Lo que ellas no sabían es que Hermione tenía una capacidad de amar mucho más profunda y que, aunque la lujuria no influía en ella por la hermosura física de un individuo, cuando se encendía, era tan intensa que dejaba todo por la otra persona.

Por ello, la bruja aceptaba sin demasiada preocupación las descalificaciones y motes insultantes, sabiendo que en algún momento ella encontraría a alguien con quien ser feliz sin tener que pasar por los brazos de personas a las que quizá no podría corresponder o no ser correspondida de una buena manera.

Lo que nunca se imaginó fue que aquella persona resultara ser alguien que fue su enemigo declarado por años. Draco Malfoy, perteneciente a una familia de magos sangrepura, cuyas creencias lo impulsaban siempre a portarse como si fuera el dueño del mundo, era de lejos la peor opción para alguien como ella, hija de muggles, abierta de mente y, aunque orgullosa de su capacidad intelectual, mucho más humilde.

Ambos tenían razones suficientes para odiar al otro y por eso su amor no se dio en la etapa escolar, donde estaban protegidos de la verdad del mundo y de la realidad que determinaba su camino en la vida.

No fue hasta que la Guerra Mágica borró las distancias entre los magos y los obligó a tomar partido no por lo que creían o lo que eran, sino por lo que más les convenía para sobrevivir, que los dos magos se encontraron y conocieron en profundidad. Cuando terminaron encarcelados en una fría prisión por magos oscuros, ella por rebelde y él por traición y tuvieron que aguantarse el uno al otro, fue que finalmente pudo florecer lo que jamás pensaron que pasaría.

Aunque a los dos les costó todo el esfuerzo posible, ellos llegaron al punto suficiente para entender que darían la vida por el otro. Y cuando escaparon y cuando lucharon, supieron que no querían separarse. El destino, en cambio, tenía planes diferentes: al volver "la paz" al Mundo Mágico, las diferencias que los alejaban se presentaron.

Y fue Hermione, la bruja Gryffindor y la mujer valiente que llegaba a las últimas consecuencias, la que siguió peleando por su relación incluso en los momentos que ya casi no había razones para seguir. Y fue Draco, quien tomaba las decisiones prácticas, tan Slytherin que no veía las cosas en blanco y negro, el que la obligó a aceptar la separación.

Ninguna de las dos posturas fue fácil. Hermione le apostó a su relación a fuera de perder todo lo demás. Draco le apostó a la vida de ella, porque no soportaba pensar que ella siguiera sufriendo sólo por él. Y fue también Draco quien terminó hablando con Harry, que siempre había amado en secreto a Hermione, para convencerlo de que se casara con ella.

Porque él no podía. Porque incluso si se casara con ella, sabía que no llegarían lejos. Lo único que pidió Draco fue reunirse con Hermione una última vez, para compartir manzanas rojas y verdes, para celebrar que aunque no siguieran juntos, lo de ambos fue maravilloso.

Al día siguiente Draco se fue para no volver. Hermione lo esperó hasta que comprendió que él no volvería. Y fue Harry quien estuvo ahí para ella, quien la cuidó y sanó sus heridas. Hermione terminó casándose con su mejor amigo sin resentimientos, porque al final ella también podía amar otra vez. Pero nunca pudo ver a las manzanas de la misma manera. Draco, en cambio, las comía siempre para tenerla en su memoria.


	2. Al Descubierto

Buenas noches. Cumpliendo con escribir cada día un pequeño drabble, les presento el segundo.

"Recuerden que todos los derechos de los libros y personajes de Harry Potter corresponden a J.K Rowling. Yo sólo adapto mis relatos sobre sus personajes. La historia es de mi autoría, lo demás no."

Palabra: Cicatriz.

**"Al descubierto" **

La casa de Slytherin no tenía reputación de haber fomentado a la mayoría de magos oscuros por nada.

La verdad es que la mayoría de sus integrantes eran bastante ambiciosos y también pertenecían a familias sangrepura, que tuvieron todo el tiempo disponible posible para tenerlo todo y hacer de sus retoños un escalón más en la riqueza de la aristocracia en la que creían, por muy rancio que resultara el pensamiento al final.

Eso todo el mundo lo sabía; lo que casi nadie sabía es que algunos magos no acababan en Slytherin por estas razones, sino por el tipo de crianza que estaban recibiendo y por las lealtades de la familia de la que provenían.

Era un secreto que sólo las serpientes tenían conocimiento: los padres de ellos rara vez se preocupaban por sus hijos, no eran afectuosos, y eran inflexibles con la vida que esperaban que ellos vivieran para continuar con el legado de la magia.

La fama de ellos, claro está, jamás dejaba entreverlo. Draco Malfoy, que ostentaba la soberbia de un líder principesco jamás diría cuán duros y devastadores eran los comentarios de su padre cuando cometía algún error.

Blaise Zabini tampoco diría que apenas veía a su madre y que había aprendido a no meterse en el camino de su padrastro en turno, porque algunos de ellos decidían que el hijo era tan guapo como la madre y que por esa razón tenía diversas maneras de protegerse de acercamientos hacía él por parte de cualquiera, hasta descubrir qué era lo que querían de él.

A Pansy no se le ocurriría ni siquiera pensar en las múltiples peleas de sus padres y nunca le preguntó a su madre si era cierto lo que su padre un día le soltó a ella, que quizá ni siquiera era su progenitor biológico.

Pero, de todas las historias que ellos tenían, el secreto más grande y el que ocultaba mejor, era el de Theodore Nott.

Sus propios compañeros de casa lo consideraban tranquilo, callado hasta casi parecer taciturno, muy inteligente y retraído, aunque amable.

Draco y Blaise, que eran sus amigos más cercanos, podrían incluso decir que sabían que su padre era muy rudo con su hijo y que en algunas ocasiones le había pegado. Y con toda esta información, en realidad nadie de ellos tenía idea. Ninguno se había preguntado por qué él nunca dejaba mostrar su pecho más allá del cuello, por qué jamás usaba manga corta hiciera frío o calor o por qué nunca hablaba de lo que hacía en vacaciones.

Por supuesto, no es que Theodore no quisiera hablar de ello y desahogarse con alguien, recibir apoyo. Tampoco es que no quisiese que las cosas cambiaran. Pero aprendió muy pronto que las personas que quieren ayudarte no necesariamente pueden hacerlo. Y por ello ese secreto quedaba profundamente sellado en él. La verdad es que... su padre no sólo lo maltrataba. Lo que hacía era torturarlo. Para hacerlo más fuerte, decía él.

Y aunque Theodore había aprendido hechizos para que no pudieran distinguirse las cicatrices que le dejaba cada sesión, él no quería que nadie pudiera tener la más mínima información al respecto. O eso pensó... hasta que la conoció a ella. Arianhrod. Compañera de casa. Tan callada como él. Quizá incluso un poco más inteligente. Y a la que quiso tanto que deseó por primera vez mostrarse como era y que se convirtió en su confidente con el paso del tiempo.

Pero, entre más compenetraban, más miedo le daba contarle la verdad. No quería alejarla, ni asustarla, ni ponerla en peligro. Conforme pasó más tiempo y entendió que ella tenía sus propias heridas y cicatrices, fue mencionándolo poco a poco. Incluso le permitió curar con su magia algunas de las heridas porque ella se lo pidió. Sin embargo, no le enseñó su mapa de cicatrices hasta que tuvieron que tomar la decisión de mantenerse juntos y casarse o separarse por la Guerra Mágica.

Y fue en una habitación de una taberna donde él, rezando a quien fuera por no estarse equivocando, quitó por primera vez todos los hechizos que impedían darse cuenta de sus múltiples cicatrices. Y aunque estaba temblando, la luz de la habitación estaba prendida y no había dónde esconderse, no huyó. Observó cómo Arianhrod lo observaba y daba vueltas alrededor para verlo más cercanamente.

Él trató de no ilusionarse mucho por si ella se impresionaba un poco... no hizo falta, porque ella no reaccionó así. En su lugar, tocó su hombro, donde quedaba una de las cicatrices más horribles y fue besando dulcemente toda su extensión, palpando su piel y la sensación del tejido luchando por regenerarse.

Ese día Theodore aprendió que una persona que te ama te acepta como eres, incluso con lo más terrible de tu vida. Porque ella no sólo besó sus cicatrices, y no sólo le permitió amarla y amarlo. También le dijo, con los ojos brillantes: "Para mí tú eres hermoso tal y como eres. Con tus cicatrices y con todo lo que eso conlleva. No necesitas esconderte de mí. Ahora que entiendo lo que sucedía, te amo más incluso que antes. "


	3. Sonata de Luz Estrellada

Buenas tardes a todos. Lo primero que quiero decir es que hoy es mi cumpleaños y que como regalo deseo que todos tengan un lindo día por completo. Lo segundo es que parece que estos drabbles cada vez me quedan más largos. Y lo tercero, es que se animen a dejar opiniones, ya que de ese modo puedo enriquecer mi modo de escribir.

Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni los libros de Harry Potter me pertenecen. Su autora, J.K Rowling, es la dueña y se le debe el respeto. La historia, empero, es mía. Les pido que digan NO al Plagio.

Fictober Octubre 2019.

Palabra: Tatuaje.

"**Sonata de Luz Estrellada.**"

Desde la muerte de su padrino, Harry Potter dejó de sonreír. Siguió con su vida tras hablar con Dumbledore de la situación y haber expulsado la rabia y la culpa que sentía por dentro, pero en su cabeza y alma, donde nadie leía o sabía siquiera lo que estaba sintiendo, había un profundo vacío.

Aunque no conoció a su padrino por tantos años como sus propios padres o Remus Lupin, el tiempo que pasaron juntos los unió entrañablemente. Sirius era la persona que lo escuchaba, que cuidaba de él arriesgándolo todo, que alegraba su vida contándole de sus días de juventud y dándole una imagen muy viva de su madre y su padre.

Harry no sabía lo bien que se podía llegar a sentir explicándole sus inseguridades, sus miedos y sus anhelos a alguien tan cercano que, pese a lo que pudiera decirle, no lo juzgara en lo absoluto y buscara una manera de ayudarle. Quería mucho a Ron y Hermione, que eran como los hermanos que nunca tuvo, sin embargo existían cosas en las que ellos poco podían decirle para ayudarlo.

Ron podía quejarse de la manera de ser de su familia, pero tenía que reconocer y apreciar que la tenía. Y tal vez Hermione se sentía un poco sola en la cotidianidad del Mundo Mágico, aún así contaba con ambos padres para tener apoyo.

En cambio Harry no sólo era huérfano sino que tenía que enfrentar una vida que no escogió, una fama creada por el peor evento de su existencia y ahora acababa de perder a la única persona que representaba para él una figura paternal y también jugaba un papel en su vida como hermano mayor.

Tener lo que daba por imposible y luego perderlo, se sentía casi peor que si no lo hubiese conocido en lo absoluto. Era por eso que Harry prefería estar solo, porque no quería discutir con la preocupación de sus amigos sobre todo porque, esta vez, ninguno de ellos se hacía una idea de lo que estaba pasando.

En lugar de ir a las últimas clases, que en realidad ya eran un repaso, se dedicó a recorrer el Castillo de Hogwarts, conociéndolo más y usando ese recurso para evitar un tiempo tanto a Ron como a Hermione.

Varias veces escuchó a Ron queriendo acercarse pese a su actitud clara, y se sintió ligeramente aliviado cuando Hermione lo agarró del brazo en cada ocasión y le susurraba: "Déjalo en paz, Ron. Quiere estar solo."

Harry ya llevaba varios días en esa actitud oscilando entre la tristeza y la esperanza de poder encontrar una solución a la muerte de Sirius, esperando encontrar algo que lo devolviera a la vida, cuando topó con Luna Lovegood en un pasillo no muy lejos del salón de clases de Adivinación.

Harry pudo ver que Luna no traía su habitual collar de cervezas de mantequilla sino que daba vueltas a un collar con piedras azuladas tan llamativas, que hasta él pudo considerar que eran bonitas.

Contrario a su costumbre de los últimos días (o semanas), se acercó a la chica. -¿Qué es eso?- le preguntó el chico, arrepintiéndose un poco de cómo la abordaba porque sonaba un poco descortés.

Sin embargo, Luna no se inmutó. - Son piedras para alejar la mala suerte. ¿Quieres una?- le ofreció una despegándola de alguna manera mágica y extendiendo su mano para dársela.

El mago la recibió con los reflejos de un buen jugador de quidditch y sintió como, al tocar los dedos de Luna, todo su cuerpo se relajaba. Él quiso decir algo, más ella se adelantó. - ¿Por qué estás tan triste?-

Harry se quedó un momento en silencio, sopesando si debía decirle o no. Porque, aunque Luna fue con los demás al Ministerio de Magia, ella no sabía nada de los detalles de la vida de Sirius. Al final él decidió decirle: Siempre intuyó que podía confiar en ella. - Mi padrino murió.- respondió Harry.- Y probablemente por mi culpa. Desoí a Hermione cuando me dijo que el aviso que recibí podía ser una trampa, pero yo no le creí. Y lo que más me duele y me enfurece conmigo mismo es que no sólo podría haberle salvado la vida si simplemente hubiera escuchado, sino que lamento su partida por mi pérdida y no por la suya. -

Miró a los ojos celestes de Luna esperando oír algo doloroso debido a la completa honestidad de su forma de ser. Ella dijo: No creo que tu padrino se haya arrepentido de nada. Por lo que vi, él estaba profundamente comprometido a protegerte, fueran cuales fueran las consecuencias de hasta adónde lo llevaría la situación. Además, ¿No crees que él no desearía verte en este estado por su causa? Él quería que fueras feliz. Que lo recordaras con el mismo amor que él sentía por ti. ¿De verdad piensas que dejando de vivir guardas respeto a su memoria?-

En los ojos de Harry se manifestó el dolor que sentía. Vulnerable como estaba, sabía que Luna lo abrazaría si él se lo pedía. No se atrevió a pedir nada. En lugar de eso, carraspeó y preguntó con voz débil: ¿Y qué podría ayudarme a honrar su memoria?- Luna sonrió. -Puedes recordar todos sus momentos juntos. Te diré algo. Mi mamá murió cuando era pequeña. Yo la quería mucho y me entristecí igual que tú cuando partió. Pero mi padre me dijo que las personas pueden subsistir en nuestro ser y podemos decidir de qué modo hacerlo.-

Mientras hablaba, Luna se subió la manga de su túnica y le dejó ver un tatuaje de un gato en su brazo derecho. El tatuaje era mágico y Harry pudo observar que no sólo era hermoso y sus colores se adaptaban a la luz, sino que cada trazo tenía un significado.

Harry se quedó observándolo y Luna mantuvo el brazo estirado para que lo viera mientras con la otra mano jugaba ausentemente con su collar, esperando, paciente, pacífica. Harry finalmente dijo: -Me gustaría hacerme un tatuaje que siempre me recordara a Sirius. ¿Conoces quien podría tatuarme?

Luna asintió.- Lo haré yo, si quieres.- respondió.- ¿Qué quieres tatuarte?

Harry contestó, recordando con nostalgia cuando supo que Sirius era un animago: -Un perro negro.- Luna pareció pensarlo y volvió a asentir. Luego inquirió: ¿Sirius no es el nombre de una estrella? Harry dijo que si.

Y entonces la sonrisa de Luna se hizo más grande. - Piensa en cosas felices mientras trabajo. Lo demás, dejémoslo a la magia.-

Y así lo hicieron.

Cuando Luna acabó, Harry tenía tatuado en su brazo izquierdo un perro negro y lanudo que flotaba en un mar de estrellas. Y en el contorno decía "Valiente. Fiero. Leal. Inocente".

El atribulado chico agradeció a Luna y volvió a su vida normal. No pudo desahogarse por la pérdida con sus amigos, pero la aceptación le trajo cierta paz. Y fue el momento en que descubrió que Luna lo entendía mejor que los demás.


	4. Recuerdos

¡Hola gente! Hoy hice dos drabbles, el de ayer, que no pude hacerlo y el de hoy. Los subiré en capítulos independientes.

Drabble Octubre 4.

Palabra: Libro/Biblioteca.

**"Recuerdos" **

Remus regresaba a casa después de un día agotador cuando se dio cuenta que no había luz en su pequeño departamento. Aunque se puso en guardia inmediatamente, con varita mágica en la mano, no pudo evitar casi arrastrarse en las escaleras debido al agotamiento que sentía.

Mientras experimentaba dolor de piernas a cada escalón, se preguntó qué podría haber pasado. ¿Sirius había salido sin avisarle o simplemente se quedó dormido?

Remus pensó en la forma de ser de su mejor amigo y suspiró. Sirius no era la clase de persona que se duerme temprano y él lo sabía. Pero tampoco sonaba convincente que saliera sin avisarle, sobre todo por los factores peligrosos de la época que estaban pasando.

¿Estaba en peligro? ¿Hubo un ataque? Al pensar en ello, dobló el paso y llegó por fin al umbral del hogar que compartía con Sirius, para darse cuenta que no existía ningún signo alarmante. Abrió la puerta a la manera muggle y se adentró al lugar.

En efecto, la casa estaba completamente a oscuras aún así, ningún rastro de magia ofensiva o algo que fuera problemático. ¿Qué demonios pasaba?

\- ¡¿Sirius!?- exclamó Remus. No escuchó ninguna respuesta de parte de su amigo pero percibió movimiento en su habitación. Se acercó con cierta cautela y llegó justo a tiempo para ver a Sirius abrir la puerta. Remus lo observó, preocupado.

Por la mañana se había despedido de Sirius, riéndose de uno de sus chistes y todavía negociando en broma que Remus tenía que traer la cena porque él había lavado la ropa "como un buen perro".

Ahora su amigo estaba muy pálido, tenía los ojos enrojecidos como si hubiera llorado y apenas podía mirarlo a los ojos. - Sirius...- habló Remus con dulzura, poniéndole la mano en su hombro.- ¿Qué está pasando?- Sin responder, el animago ingresó de nuevo a su dormitorio, aunque esta vez dejándole espacio para entrar.

Remus, empezando a inquietarse, lo observó de pie mientras Sirius se sentaba en la cama, que por su aspecto no abandonó en todo el día y le alargó un libro de piel roja, voluminoso con letras doradas en la portada. Remus no perdió tiempo y abrió el libro para después entender que no era tal, sino un álbum de fotos.

Las fotos eran mágicas y Remus observó, sorprendido, que incluían a la familia de Sirius.

Pudo ver a su madre, que nunca conoció porque a Walburga no le gustaban los hombres lobo, y supuso que el pequeño niño que se posicionaba junto a una versión infantil de Sirius, mirándolo con adoración, era Regulus, al que conoció vagamente, aunque jamás hablaron. Regulus, hermano menor de Sirius.

Había más fotos y más personas pero el álbum se enfocaba más bien en los dos hermanos. Sirius persiguiendo a Regulus mientras él se reía, Ambos parados junto a un árbol frutal, Regulus sonriendo para la cámara mientras sostenía su varita mágica... -

Remus observó las fotos con cuidado y cariño, pero más bien dándole tiempo a Sirius para que le explicara sin tener que forzarlo.

Finalmente le regresó el tomo sin decir palabra y aguardó a que Sirius lo guardara en su cómoda para preguntar.- ¿Qué ocurrió, Sirius?-

Finalmente los ojos oscuros del animago lo enfrentaron.- Mi hermano está muerto. La carta de mi madre contenía este álbum... Me dijo que debía tenerlo, porque no quería volver a verme en mi vida. Ni siquiera podré ir a su funeral. -

Remus abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido por la crueldad de la madre de Sirius, pero se contuvo. Sirius no necesitaba eso en ese momento. En su lugar, se sentó junto a su mejor amigo y lo abrazó. Al principio Black se resistió a quebrarse, permitiéndose tan solo temblar un poco pero el agarre de Remus era firme y cálido, y no tardó en deshacerse en sollozos, donde se mezclaban las lágrimas, la respiración entrecortada y algunas frases.

-¡Era sólo un mocoso! ¡Mi madre no debió permitir que se uniera a Voldemort! Y ahora, está muerto... Es mi culpa... No debí irme sin él.-

Remus alzó una mirada desesperada al cielo mientras sostenía a aquel hombre en agonía. Lupin no era especialmente religioso, pero pidió a la magia o a quien quiera que pudiera ayudarle, a tener las fuerzas para apoyar a Sirius. Porque entonces comprendió cuán profundamente Sirius amó a su familia pese a todo y cuánto le dolió separarse de ellos por sus maneras dispares de ver la vida.

\- Está bien.- le dijo Remus, acariciando su cabello negro, confortándolo.- No estás solo. Regulus tomó sus decisiones. Pero haremos honor a su memoria. Hablemos con James y con Peter. Aquí estoy. También somos tu familia. No estás solo.


	5. La Otra Realidad

¡Buenos días! Aquí está el drabble del día de hoy. Si se dan cuenta, no hay ninguna continuación o relación entre capítulos, y es así porque estoy experimentando con otros lentes de historias alternativas.

Drabble Octubre 5.

Palabra: Muñeca (de mano).

**"La Otra Realidad." **

Tengo 27 años recién cumplidos pero sé que en realidad no estoy vivo. Mi corazón todavía late, la sangre sigue navegando por mis torrentes sanguíneos todo el tiempo, puedo caminar, puedo moverme, puedo sentir y puedo cambiar, aún así, sé que nada de ello hace ninguna diferencia a este hecho.

Al mirarme la gente que sabe los crímenes atroces que he cometido, retroceden, y puedo ver en sus caras asco, vergüenza, miedo y, últimamente, lástima.

En otro tiempo mi simple apariencia sugería la ascendencia aristócrata que tenía y mi nombre y apellido estaban en lo más alto.

Los demás me trataban con un respeto rayano en la idolatría y todo mundo quería ser como yo, o al menos ocupar mi lugar en la Comunidad Mágica.

Había detractores y tenía enemigos, pero yo pensaba que los que no reconocían mi superioridad eran simples perdedores, gente mediocre que no sabía reconocer la grandeza.

Estaba tan equivocado... La verdad es que siempre me creí esa versión de las cosas, no sólo porque me convenía sino porque era lo que todos los Malfoy hacían para continuar con la fama y legado de nuestra familia sangrepura.

En casa, justificaba las acciones de mi padre hacía otras personas aunque no fueran correctas y no me preocupaba el hecho de usara su riqueza para sobornar a agentes del Ministerio porque él estaba haciendo todo lo que debía hacer para alcanzar un puesto de poder. Mi madre me enseñó el modelo del hijo perfecto y ambos me mostraron el camino (que no podía modificar) para el éxito.

Creíamos que el retorno del Señor Tenebroso iba a ser un modo más efectivo de llegar al poder, así que, cuando me lo ordenaron, me uní a la fila de los Mortífagos. Al principio pensé que iba a ser lo mejor que me pasaría.

Estaba orgulloso de ese logro. Ahora sé que si me dejaron formar parte del ejército de Voldemort, fue solamente para castigar a mi familia. Desde ese momento dejé de tener opciones para vivir mi existencia y no pude menos que ser un títere ante magos oscuros partidarios de un ser que no deseaba más que la destrucción de todo orden que no fuera el suyo.

Al principio mi bando empezó a ganar terreno muy rápido y empecé a entender por qué al notar que ninguno de los mortífagos tenía misericordia con nadie y usaban todo tipo de magia sin discriminar o tortura mágica que salía de cualquier límite humano para conseguir sus objetivos.

Lo que yo no imaginaba es que Voldemort daría permiso a sus viejos seguidores para castigarnos también a nosotros, los nuevos seguidores, si no cumplíamos sus expectativas.

Fue el miedo y no la crueldad lo que me llevó a cometer todo eso de lo que me acusan sin cesar. Ellos no saben y no pueden entender que hice lo que tenía que hacer para salvar a mi familia y sobre todo a mi madre, que fue la única persona que me amó.

Estancados en esa mierda de situación conmigo estaban Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini y Gregory Goyle y conforme las cosas se fueron complicando, nos vimos orillados a protegernos entre nosotros.

Con el pasar del tiempo los conocí mejor de lo que jamás los conocí en la escuela y cada uno fue un aliciente para el otro. A esas alturas preferíamos hacer cualquier cosa excepto seguir con Voldemort y sus seguidores y aguantamos hasta que conseguimos reducir nuestro pánico para hacer un plan de escape.

Así como usamos nuestro terror para cumplir las misiones de Voldemort, tratamos de usarlo para planear bien nuestro escape. Todo iba bien... hasta que nos traicionaron. Hicimos todo lo posible por llegar lo más lejos posible pero no tardaron a empezar atacarnos.

Blaise fue el primero en morir al desviar una maldición que me tocaba a mí recibir. El dolor que sentí fue terrible y empeoró cuando vi caer a Gregory, que usaba todo lo que tenía en sus manos, además de la varita, para defenderse.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, tanto Theodore como yo conseguimos huir. Ocupamos todas las defensas para ocultarnos y pasamos la primera noche en libertad refugiándonos en una cueva, aterrados de que vinieran a buscarnos.

A partir de ahí fue una batalla contra el tiempo para contactar a la Órden del Fénix y pedirles refugio. Theodore y yo estábamos tan decididos a sobrevivir que realmente nos empezamos a compenetrar en practicar para los duelos. Conseguimos mantenernos a salvo durante casi un año más, pero nos tendieron una emboscada en Alemania.

Durante el enfrentamiento, supe que Voldemort mató finalmente a mi madre. Una de las razones por las que huí es que sabía que él no mataría a mi madre si su existencia le permitía tener un aliciente sobre mí. Los mortífagos se rieron y sentí una furia y un dolor tan profundos que percibí cómo mi energía mágica me recorría desde los dedos, hasta las muñecas y luego descender por mis brazos hasta el torso y las piernas. Yo nunca había tenido explosiones de magia involuntaria aún así esto fue increíblemente fuerte. Conseguí matarlos a todos pero no antes de que uno de ellos me lanzara una maldición fatal, aunque no fuera el Avada Kedavra.

Mi contrincante murió... y Theodore fue quien absorbió la maldición. Cuando lo sostuve en mis brazos para saber cómo salvarlo, él sonrió ante mi mirada perpleja. Se veía muy pálido y tenía los labios teñidos de sangre. Ahí fue cuando supe que moriría. Y le pregunté: -¿Por qué?-

Theodore estaba tan débil y era tan inminente su muerte que le costó mucho responder. Pero consiguió decirme:

-Lo hice por Blaise. Él te amaba tanto que sabía que daría su vida por la tuya en cualquier momento. Pero no sólo sabía eso. Quería que sobrevivieras. Y yo le prometí que lo harías. Blaise era... como un hermano para mí. -

Theodore cerró los ojos. Empecé a sentir que su energía mágica se evaporaba y cuando se desvaneció por completo, entendí que me había quedado solo.

Después de eso, no quería seguir viviendo. Empero, me obligué a subsistir. Porque mis dos mejores amigos, dieron su vida por mí. Así que aquí sigo. No estoy vivo. Pero si respiro. Y esperaré a que encuentre el modo de hacer algo con esta existencia maldita, que honre su sacrificio.


	6. Lo que no se dice (Te condena después)

Una gran disculpa, no he podido escribir para este reto en un tiempo, tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer.

Voy a seguir con los drabbles, aunque muy probablemente estarán en desorden porque me está costando llevar el ritmo.

Éste capítulo es del 9 de octubre.

Palabra Clave: Secreto.

Lo que no se Dice.

Nadie conocía el secreto de Remus Lupin que no fuera el propio Remus Lupin. Y no me refiero a su licantropía, porque ya la sabían los Merodeadores y hasta él llegó a la conclusión de que un día todos lo sabrían porque ninguno de sus tres amigos era demasiado discreto.

Con todo lo que eso significaba, en realidad no le importaba. Con ellos a su lado, no le interesaba demasiado la opinión pública.

Además, su verdadero secreto era más interesante que su condición. Y como cada vez se estaba volviendo más difícil esconder lo que le pasaba, Remus escribía todos los días en pergaminos cómo se sentía al respecto de su secreto y escondía los pergaminos en uno de sus libros de Transformaciones.

Cada día se sorprendía más y más cansado de guardar las apariencias en torno a su misterio. No sabía por qué, ya que siempre pudo ser la clase de persona que escuchaba a los demás y nunca repetía una palabra de lo que le contaban. Pero descubrió que guardar su propio secreto era un poco más difícil.

Esa losa que pesaba en su alma se estaba volviendo tan pesada que comprendió que un día no lo soportaría y acabaría estallando. Se preguntaba qué tipo de reacciones vendrían de todos una vez que se enteraran. Lo que no se imaginó es que no sería él quien se descubriría.

Se vino enterando un jueves por la tarde, cuando regresaba de una ronda de prefectos. Lily y él se entretuvieron haciendo planes para ajustar sus horarios (ellos eran un buen equipo porque eran tan solidarios entre ellos como lo eran con los demás). Lily se separó de Remus para ir al dormitorio de las chicas y él estaba por sentarse en un sillón de la Sala Común para descansar, cuando escuchó una voz apremiante que sólo podía ser de Sirius Black:

-¡Remus Lupin! Ven aquí inmediatamente.-

Remus se extrañó un poco, ya que él nunca usó un tono de voz tan metálico, y caminó hacía el origen del sonido. En el dormitorio de los chicos, Sirius Black estaba junto a la cama de Remus y sostenía una serie de pergaminos en sus manos. El libro de Transformaciones estaba en la cama y probablemente lo que sucedió fue que Sirius estaba buscando el libro y en lugar de eso, encontró...

Al comprender Lupin lo que estaba pasando, palideció notablemente. Sirius dijo:

-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo, Remus?- Remus apretó los dientes y no respondió. Se sentía muy triste por dentro, aunque no esperaba nada, quizá esa la forma más dolorosa de pasar por aquello. Enfrente de él, Sirius suspiró.

-Eres un completo idiota, Remus. De haberme enterado antes, podríamos haber sido novios años atrás y podríamos haber disfrutado más. Ahora, tendremos que ver cómo recuperar el tiempo perdido.-

Remus lo miró, incrédulo.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que sientes lo mismo? Sirius, no juegues conmigo. ¡Siempre te he visto a lado de mujeres!- Black rodó los ojos, como si fuera evidente.

\- Ya te dije que eres un idiota. Las mujeres son agradables pero tú sabes que nunca he entablado una relación con ninguna de ellas. ¡En realidad eran mi cubierta para poder vigilar tus relaciones! Nunca tuviste novia y pensé que tirábamos para el mismo lado... ¡Pero tampoco te liabas con chicos! Ya estaba perdiendo la esperanza, ¿Sabes?-

Remus se tomó su tiempo para respirar, sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando.

\- Pero...- empezó. Sirius Black sonrió.

\- Deja en paz a tu cabeza con los líos en los que la metes y mejor bésame. Creo que me lo merezco por haber pasado años detrás de un imbécil que no se da cuenta de las cosas.-

Por toda respuesta, Remus lo obedeció. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Ya no había ningún secreto que ocultar y se sentía aliviado.


	7. Pétalos de Rosa

Un poquito de tiempo para otro drabble. (Si no lo hago así, se me acumula el trabajo).

Día: 12 de octubre.

Palabra Clave: Flores.

Pétalos de Rosa.

Harry y Hermione se encontraban en un descampado en un país del Norte, descansando después de un día de larga faena. La tarde estaba volviéndose más fría para dar paso al anochecer y ambos contemplaban la fogata que improvisaron, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

Hacía tres semanas que Ronald Weasley los había abandonado y cada uno lo sobrellevaba lo mejor que podía. Harry salía por las mañanas a ejercitarse, en el poco espacio que quedaba entre la tienda de campaña y sus barreras protectoras, utilizando la actividad para desfogar su ira.

Sentía un enorme enojo por el abandono de Ron, sobre todo porque sabía que debería haberlo imaginado. Cuando las cosas se ponían realmente difíciles... él no estaba. La verdad no le afectaba tanto que lo hubiese abandonado pero ver a Hermione así, tan frágil y vulnerable...

Harry tuvo que morderse los labios con frecuencia por las noches, al oír a Hermione llorar por su pérdida aunque en el día ni siquiera lo mencionara, jamás la expresara.

Eso era lo último que hubiera querido para su mejor amiga, sin embargo, ese dolor hacía evidente que Hermione, por mucho que no se hubiese ido de su lado, seguía enamorada de Ron.

Pese a que Harry anhelaba confortarla, no se atrevió a entrometerse. No quería confundirla, sobre todo porque intuía que, al pasar del tiempo, ella misma hablaría con él y lo dejaría finalmente para ir con Ron.

Harry sabía que cuando Hermione se fuera, la mitad de él partiría con ella, aún así esperó en silencio, aceptando su propia carga.

Conforme pasaron los días, él empezó a tener dudas, Hermione cada vez lloraba menos y parecía ensimismada en sus pensamientos, en cierto modo más tranquila.

Aquella tarde los dos, de común acuerdo, decidieron hablar de otras cosas, no seguir otra vez con las mismas pistas sobre el Horrocrux una y otra vez.

Harry sintió un vuelco en el corazón cada una de las veces que ella se río, porque hacía demasiado que ninguno de ellos se reía. Y luego ambos cayeron en ese silencio cómodo y por fin Harry se atrevió a preguntarle a Hermione: - ¿En qué piensas?-

Hermione alzó el rostro para verlo y él se emocionó cuando vio la luz de sus ojos castaños. Echaba de menos esa chispa en su mirada. Hermione sonrió. - Pensaba que hice lo correcto al quedarme.- Los ojos castaños no se apartaron de sus verdes iris.

\- Aunque sé que nuestra búsqueda es peligrosa, se siente bien estar aquí.- Y mientras lo decía, la chica le apartaba a Harry con cariño uno de sus mechones rebeldes. - Creo que debería ayudarte a adecentarte un poco el cabello, Harry. Te ha crecido demasiado. -

Harry sintió que su corazón se detenía ante esto pero esto sólo hizo que tuviera que hacer la pregunta conducente. Para seguir, tenía que saberlo.- ¿Y Ron?- preguntó en voz baja, temiendo la reacción de su amiga. Pero la expresión de ella no cambió. Respondió, sin dejar de mover su mano en sus cabellos oscuros. - Ron tomó su decisión. Yo tomé la mía. Y no te voy a negar que me dolió y que sé que estás preocupado por mí por todas las veces que he llorado.-

En la mirada de Hermione, Harry entendió que ella siempre lo supo.

-Sin embargo, creo que no entiendes del todo por qué estaba llorando. Estaba llorando por la niña tonta que pudo sentir algo por una persona tan egoísta. ¿Te has puesto a pensar que Ron es la única persona que me ha tratado tan mal que me ha hecho llorar? ¿Cómo puede uno querer a alguien así?.-

Hermione se levantó de su sitio y avivó el fuego de la fogata. Luego volvió a sentarse y dijo: Creo que sigo queriendo a Ron. Es mi mejor amigo. Pero la verdad es que sólo estaba buscando su aprobación porque era el único que me criticaba de esa forma tan ruda por mi manera de ser. Pero. Harry...-

Ella lo miró con ojos suplicantes.

\- ¿Acaso no lo ves? Al que siempre he querido es a ti. Y creo que Ron lo sabe, porque es lo que más odia de mí. Porque puede hacerme llorar pero no puede hacer que lo prefiera a él. No estoy pidiendo nada.-

Agregó Hermione antes de que Harry pudiera decir nada.- Sé que quieres a Ginny y que probablemente te cases con ella. Yo sólo quiero que seas feliz. Y que estés conmigo, incluso aunque sólo podamos ser amigos... o hermanos o como sea que me veas.- Suspiró.

\- Por eso te seguí a todo esto. ¿Cómo iba a dejarte solo?-

Harry guardó silencio unos minutos y luego sacó su varita. Nunca había creado un hechizo pero sabía que tenía que hacer que Hermione entendiera hasta que punto él la amaba también. Empezó a concentrarse en sus sentimientos más profundos y en todos los momentos que ellos habían pasado.

Y de la varita una forma hermosa y delicada fue surgiendo hasta que se convirtió en una rosa imperecedera, tan bonita y fina que parecía más bella que aquellas que ellos vieron en el pasado.

Harry se la dio y la miró a los ojos. - Yo te amo, Hermione. Ya sé que no lo parece, pero he intentado hacerte feliz. Cuando me di cuenta de la situación, tú estabas con Krum, así que no me involucré, aunque me dolía. Después pasó lo de Ron, y aunque yo no creía que fuera lo mejor para ti, pensé que era lo que querías, así que me callé. Sólo estuve con Ginny porque ella me comentó cómo la habías aconsejado, así que pensé...

Bueno, ahora no importa. Sigo queriendo a Ginny. Fue mi novia y la quiero. Pero no la amo, siempre lo tuve claro. No te lo dije porque no sabía si era el partido correcto para ti, ya que yo puedo morir en cualquier minuto... Estoy cansado de esperar, Hermione. Si esto es lo que quieres, aquí estoy. No soy la clase de chico que le regala flores simples a su novia, pero si alguien que necesita que entiendas esto. Jamás dejaré de quererte...

Hermione lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y luego observó la delicada rosa que él le dio. Su mirada se llenó de lágrimas y susurró...- Oh Harry...

\- El mago sonrió. - Te pediría que fueras mi novia.- dijo él.- Pero te mereces más que eso.

Él se arrodilló.

\- Hermione Jean Granger, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-


	8. La Última Carta

Tengo que escribir otras cosas, pero aquí va uno más:

Fictober día 13 de octubre.

Palabra Clave: Dolor.

"Querida Lily: He sufrido mucho en mi vida, tanto que perdí la esperanza en la humanidad y en mí desde hace mucho tiempo.

No establecí vínculos de verdad con nadie, jamás dejé que nadie excepto tú me conociera y cuando por fin supiste quien era yo, sentí una rara felicidad en mí.

Contigo todo era bueno, había luz incluso en las sombras más oscuras. Hice lo que pude por compartir esa felicidad que me generabas, la enriquecí a tu lado y me comprometí con la relación que tuvimos de formas en que tú no te enteraste.

No sabes la cantidad de personas con las que manejé toda mi capacidad de influencia para que nadie te hiciera el menor daño. Te lo di todo y jamás lo lamenté. Lo que nunca entendí es que al desarrollar mis capacidades más oscuras, en realidad estaba llevando todo al desastre.

Aunque te escuché todas las ocasiones en que me dijiste en que ese no era el camino correcto, yo estaba totalmente determinado a probarte que valía la pena, mucho más que ese Potter que siempre estaba detrás de ti sin realmente conocerte, sólo pretendiéndote para que al aceptarle, te tomara sólo como un trofeo.

Detestaba a Potter, eso siempre lo supiste, pero lo que no sabes son algunas de mis razones para odiarle. Después de todo, había muchos más narcisistas en el Colegio y mucha escoria de familia rica que tampoco me agradaban.

Pero a Potter yo no lo odiaba por eso. Era un presumido y bravucón y me parecía que no había ningún cerebro en él más allá del Quidditch... no me importaban sus insultos... No, no, lo que odiaba de él era como hablaba de ti.

"Esa pelirroja caerá en mis brazos." "No hay nadie que pueda resistir mis encantos" "Ella no tiene idea de lo que se pierde".

Yo estaba aliviado de que tú no le hicieras el menor caso. Aprovechaba todo lo que podía sus ataques para mantenerlo a distancia de ti... pero yo fui el que lo arruiné, como siempre.

No debí de haberte gritado ese día. No estaba enojado contigo. En realidad estaba harto de esa situación. En realidad iba a pedir que saliéramos. Pero tenía tanto miedo de que me dijeras que no... No supe actuar. Sabía que no soportaría tu rechazo.

Y no tenía a nadie que me aconsejara sobre mi proceder. Seguí tratando de labrarme un nombre, tener lo suficiente para pedirte que me acompañaras, para que jamás nos separáramos.

Fui estúpido y, en cierto modo, ingenuo. No me di cuenta de cuánto hasta que te casaste con Potter.

La noticia me llegó por el Profeta, no por tus labios. Y el nacimiento de tu hijo fue igual.

No supe a quien odiar más. Asumí que ya no me querías. Que era el desecho que dejaste para seguir adelante. Me dolió... Mucho. Y creo que ese dolor me cambió.

De estoico pasé a ser rígido. De rígido pasé a duro. De duro pasé a ser inflexible, luego frío, se agregó el sarcasmo. Pero la crueldad... esa sólo llegó con el mayor dolor de mi vida. Cuando vi tu cadáver en esa habitación, en la que el único sonido era el llanto de tu hijo, sentí como me quebraba completamente.

Grité tan fuerte que debieron haberme oído a kilómetros. Estaba tan ido que seguía repitiendo como un idiota "Por favor..." Como si eso sirviera de algo. Afortunadamente, Hagrid llegó mucho después, cuando ya me había calmado lo suficiente para recibirlo y encomendarle a tu hijo, al que nunca pude querer.

Era demasiado Potter. No tenía nada de ti.

Hubiera sido más sencillo para mí morir también, ya que no quedaba nada para mí, pero Albus Dumbledore me dio una misión y la acepté. Sólo para saldar mis deudas. Sólo para enmendar un poco todo esto. Pero no estoy vivo, Lily.

Del sarcasmo pasé a la crueldad, de la crueldad al vacío y del vacío a la ira. Luego siguió la misantropía y supe que no sentiría paz.

Sé que todo mundo me odia. A veces siento que yo también los odio a todos. Aún así sé que ese odio sólo enmascara mi dolor, mi eterno sufrimiento.

Porque de todos los precios que tuve que pagar para convertirme en lo que fui, hubo uno que nunca quise pagar. Y ese fue, finalmente, el que me hizo darme cuenta que, si James Potter era un imbécil, yo era un miserable.

Te escribo esto porque espero reunirnos aunque sea una última vez detrás del velo, muy pronto. Voldemort me va a matar. Él no lo sabe, pero llevo años deseándolo.

Espero que, a pesar de quién soy y lo que hice, me concedan ese pequeño regalo. Quitar el último pálpito de calidez de un hombre congelado y moribundo para darle un hálito de vida a un niño que no tuvo la culpa de nada. Buen trato. Espero que así sea.


End file.
